


O Sweet Brother of Mine

by kels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kels/pseuds/kels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam was 12, he met his father for the first time. The next night he met his brother, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Sweet Brother of Mine

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Adam Milligan was 12 years old when he first met his father, John Winchester.

The following night, he met Dean.

23-year old Dean, with anger in his eyes, and a scowl on his face. But Adam hadn't seen that. No, he'd seen his big brother, whom he'd never even knew existed, and he'd felt a little less alone in the world. Even when Dean had growled at him that _John would never be his father, not really,_ and Adam had asked if he would still be his big brother.

Dean had left without answering, but he did say that John was to never know that Adam knew about his brothers.

When Adam was 13, Dean visited again, this time before John had showed up. He'd still been angry, Adam could see it in his moss-colored eyes, but he'd been calm. Awkwardly, they began to talk.

That day, Adam learned that he had another brother named Sam, though Sam didn't know about him because he'd left for college the year before. Adam learned that Dean was secretly happy for Sam, and jealous and lonely. Adam learned that Dean was a mechanic like his father, and a damn good one, too.

Adam had told Dean about being an Eagle scout, about school, his friends, this girl he had a crush on but didn't know he existed, how his mother worked the graveyard shift at the hospital, which was where she'd met their father.

"Hunting accident," Adam explained, and Dean had frowned but nodded his head.

Dean had left with less anger in his eyes than he had when he'd arrived.

While John would take him fishing sometimes, or take him to baseball games for his birthday, he saw Dean more often than he saw John. Dean would tell him about how he and Sam grew up, or tell him about the Impala he was _so_ in love with, or about what state(s) he'd visited since the last time they spoke. In a way, Adam felt like he'd grown up with him and Sam with how much he knew about them.

Little did he know, he didn't know as much about them as he thought.

When Adam was 14, he kissed a boy. He hadn't told his mom, but when Dean came to visit later that day, he'd told him. Dean had taken it well. A lot better than he'd thought.

Two days later, he'd kissed Dean. And Dean had _kissed him back._

On his 15th birthday, John had given Adam his first beer and had let him drive Dean's precious Impala.

On his 15th birthday, Dean had given Adam his first blow-job in the back of said Impala and had let him return the favor.

When Dean left, there'd been no anger in his eyes. There'd been a hint of fear, which Adam was sure was mirrored in his own, but mostly there'd been love. He'd promised to be back for Halloween, or the day after, so Adam waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

His 16th birthday came and went without John or Dean. So did his 17th and his 18th.

And then his mom went missing.

And then he was dead.

And then he wasn't, and he was meeting Sam for the first time and seeing Dean again for the first time in, well, _years._

Those mossy-green eyes he'd seen filled with anger or joy or sadness or excitement or lust or love were now _empty._

But Adam's hurt and angry and he didn't care and he just wanted to talk to Zachariah so he could _see his mom again._

"Tell us everything," Dean demands. "Start from the beginning."

_First you ditched me,_ Adam wants to begin. _Then you and dad got me killed, thanks very much._ Instead he says, "Well, I was dead," he sees Dean wince slightly, "and in Heaven. 'Cept it-it, uh, kinda looked like my prom. I was making out with this girl named Kristin McGee-"

"Yeah, that sounds like Heaven," Dean interrupts, face tight. "Did you get to third base?"

Adam glares and is about to say _Actually, I did, but not with her, with her older brother, his name was Josh and he was freakin' great!_ But Sam interrupts and says, "Just, uh, keep going."

"Then these, uh, these _angels,"_ Adam says, "just…popped out of nowhere , and they tell me that I'm chosen."

"Chosen?" Sam asks. "For what, Adam?"

"To save the world." Adam smirks.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Dean asks.

"Me and this…Archangel are gonna kill the Devil."

"Archangel?" Dean's face scrunches up in the confused way that used the make Adam smile but now makes his blood boil.

"His name is Michael," Adam says. "Apparently, I'm his…sword or vessel or whatever."

"No," Dean says. "No, that's insane."

Adam rolls his eyes and he grits his teeth. Honestly, he just wants to talk to Zachariah and get his mom back, but instead he's in the middle of _nowhere_ , listening to these strangers argue about the end of the freakin' world.

"Well, this has been a _really_ moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so-" Adam stands, making a move to leave, when Sam steps in his path and, yeah, Adam knows he's not going anywhere.

"This is unbelievable," Adam hissed.

"Adam," Sam says urgently, "The angels are lying to you."

Adam barked out a laugh. "Yeah, no, I don't think so."

"Really? And why's that?"

"Uh, cuz they're _angels?"_

"They tell you they're gonna roast half the planet?" Sam says, and that makes Adam pause for moment before he shrugs and says "They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it's the Devil, right? So we gotta stop 'im."

"Yeah, but there's another way," he tells him.

"Great!" Adam says with false cheerfulness. "What is it, then?"

"Well," Dean says, "we're working on the "power of love"." And then their gazes meet for the first true time since that night in September of '05 and Adam can see how defeated he really is.

"Really? And how's that going?"

"Mmm. Not good."

And Adam get's that. He does.

He also doesn't care.


End file.
